


gonna sweet-talk and give you the big eyes

by reedpayne, Spectrasydniescope



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Infatuation, Leonard Snart can Sing, M/M, Pre Relationship, Shower Singing, and is a fan of blues music, coldatom, definitely gonna write a second part to it, i guess its technically onesided, sara and mick brotp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedpayne/pseuds/reedpayne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrasydniescope/pseuds/Spectrasydniescope
Summary: Ray wasn't supposed to overhear Leonard singing in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but I love it anyways.
> 
> The song Len sings in this fic is a song that Wentworth actually sang back in his days at Princeton with the acapella group known as the Tigertones (that name will never not make me laugh). If you'd like to listen to it, simply [click here](https://youtu.be/jZ2MISwLaPc)! I encourage you to do so, because Wentworth's voice is phenomenal.
> 
> Title taken from the song!

It was just another day on the Waverider. Rip had retired to his study, no doubt to scour Aldus' journals in search of any clues as to where they might find Savage next. Until he could find something useful, the team was stuck on the ship with absolutely nothing to do.

That was how Ray found himself wandering up and down the corridors aimlessly, looking for something, anything, to keep himself from going stir crazy. He'd already bugged just about every member of the team in his search for something to do, and each one had shot him down without so much as a second glance. It seemed that they all wanted to take advantage of the day off by getting some much needed rest. Whatever, Ray thought; they were all boring, anyways.

He was passing by Snart and Rory's shared quarters on his way to see what Kendra was up to when he heard it. At first he thought it must be coming from a radio that Mick tinkered with until it worked, but the voice was too loud and too clear to be anything but live.

" _My mama done tol' me, when I was in pigtails, my mama done tol' me_ ," the voice crooned out. It was low and smooth, and though he didn't know too terribly much about music, Ray knew that the voice was a perfect baritone if he'd ever heard one. It was deep and soothing in a way he'd never experienced before. " _A man's gonna sweet-talk and give you the big eyes_."

It didn't take him long to narrow down the list of who it could be. It was coming from Mick and Leonard's quarters, meaning it had to be one of the two, and Ray had just seen Mick not five minutes before playing a card game with Sara on the bridge (he'd asked to join, but had been brushed off do to a lack of knowledge in the game), so there was only one logical answer left.

 _Leonard Snart could sing_.

Ray was more than a little overwhelmed by the news. He'd always found Snart attractive, from the first time he saw the older man on that rooftop the day Rip had first recruited them. There was something about Leonard that drew him in, left him wanting to get to know him better. He hadn't felt that way in quite some time, not since Anna, if he was being completely honest with himself. Now that he knew Leonard could sing, it seemed like his previous attraction had increased tenfold. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he begged himself to just let it go and forget that he'd ever found Snart the least bit attractive, but his brain had never been good at those kinds of things. When he was attracted to someone, he tended to fall hard and fast, even if he knew it would end in nothing but heartbreak.

He became so engrossed in his own inner battle that he didn't notice when the voice slowly petered out, followed closely by the sound of the shower cutting off. He was still stood there in the hallway outside of Leonard and Mick's room, looking like the world's biggest idiot, when Leonard himself stepped outside several minutes later, still slightly damp but looking cozy in a navy sweater and his signature black skinny jeans, his ever present cold gun strapped to his thigh. He looked damn good, in a way that had Ray swallowing thickly around the sudden lump in his throat.

"Something I can help you with, Raymond?" He asked, arms crossed over his chest, the moment he noticed Ray standing there.

"I, uh," Ray started, then stopped to blink a few times and clear his throat, shaking himself from his previous stupor. "No. Um." He paused again, trying to find words that didn't make him sound stupid. "You have a really nice voice?"

"Was that supposed to be a statement or question?" Len replied, the corners of his mouth quirked up in amusement at Ray's floundering. Still, looking at closely as he was, Ray could tell that Leonard was equal parts shocked and pleased at the compliment.

"Statement," Ray answered, sounding much more confident and sure of himself. He cleared his throat again, then forced himself to stand up a little straighter and look Leonard in the eyes. "You're a really great singer, Leonard."

"Thanks," Snart replied cooly, then reached a hand down to grip the handle of his gun. Ray knew from the times he'd observed Leonard before that it was a nervous tick, something he did frequently when he wasn't sure of himself but didn't want to show it. "But if you tell a soul about what you heard, I'll ice you in your sleep. Got it?"

Without waiting for a response, he turned on his heel and stalked down the corridor, no doubt in search of Mick or Sara, maybe even both. Stunned, Ray merely stared after him, cheeks red and heart beating erratically in his chest. Embarrassingly, it took him several more minutes of standing there like an idiot before he could bring himself to continue down the hall the opposite way that Leonard had gone. Luckily, nobody was around to see him acting like a twelve year old with a crush (except Gideon, of course, but Ray trusted the AI not to go around spilling any beans).

By the time he reached Kendra's quarters a few minutes later, he already had a somewhat devious plan in the works. He knew the plan would probably gain him more than a few bruises, if not actual death, but that wasn't about to stop him, not now that his mind was set on it. He leaned against Kendra's doorway, arms crossed over his chest and a blinding smile on his face.

"How do you feel about hosting a karaoke night on the bridge tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as we enjoyed writing it! Comments and kudos are always encouraged! There is a strong likelihood that we will be writing the actual karaoke night, too.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr at [scoficld](http://scoficld.tumblr.com/) and Sydnie at [spectrasydniescope](http://spectrasydniescope.tumblr.com/)! We are both always open for coldatom and coldwave prompts.
> 
> Also, to those you may be fans of my (Reed's) coldwave fic _We're Gonna Be Okay_ , a new chapter is coming soon, I promise!


End file.
